dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ember McLain (The Two Phantoms)
Ember McLain is a character from the original show. Her Wiki page is located here. She is also a character within The Two Phantoms series, being one of the major characters. She used to be one of Danny's enemies, but after Skulker attempted to use her as bait for one of his hunts, she betrayed him and became Danny's ally and his third love interest after Sam and Paulina. She is a pale-white hard-rocking siren- or banshee-like ghost girl who feeds off the idol worship of teenagers. Her appearance, songs, and character in general portray her as a ghostly embodiment of teenage rebellion and disobedience to authority figures. However, after Ember got redeemed, she became much nicer to the authorities and tries to reach out to audiences of all ages. Background Information TBA Appearance Ember has long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face (resembling a sharp-angled "M"), and purple lipstick. She can control the temperature of her hair in order for it to be hot enough to use as an attack or cool enough to wear hats and can even control if it looks like fire or real hair. Like some other ghosts, her eyes are green. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm. She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull high heel boots. When Ember was a human, her hair was colored orange, and she had purple eyes. Before Ember got a rockstar makeover at age 16, she wore a teal shirt, black pants and grey shoes. When she's at the beach or at the water park, she wears a black bikini with teal flame designs on the top. As a child, Ember wore a grey sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and green shoes. During the ending of "Phantom Showdown" and her time-skip/epilogue, she changed her hairstyle to a downwards ponytail, as well she wears the same makeup and lipstick, black bracelet and choker on her neck and left wrist, she also wears a black camisole, black capris pants, and gray strappy high heels, sometimes she also wear high heels as well as her skull high heel boots. In an Alternate Timeline, She wears a gold ring on her right finger, knowing that she and Danny are married together. Voice Actor(s) Tara Strong reprises her role as Ember McLain. Songs *You Will Remember *Phantoms by the Zero *Just Watch Yourself (an English language cover of Kino's "Sledi za soboi/Следи за собой") Trivia *Ember likes teasing Danny by calling him "Inviso-Bill", much like Paulina. *Ember's relationship with Danny after she became good is similar to the relationship between Spider-Man and Black Cat. *Ember's flame attacks came from her love of fireworks and pyrotechnics. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters from the show Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Two Phantoms characters Category:WikiaIvan1997's articles Category:Former enemies Category:Allies